Forbidden Blood
by erza scarlet of fairy tail
Summary: Vampires and hunters live in a world of coexisting and rules. Some vampires break those rules and it's vampire hunters job to get rid of rule breakers. Juvia, a vampire hunter who despises vampires. Gray Fullbuster, prince of vampires. A terrifying past brings light and darkness together to save the world of much needed help.
1. Chapter 1

Many centuries ago, Vampires and humans didn't get along. Each side would go to war with each other constantly. Many vampires died, but more humans died from vampire's hand. After each side was tired of allys dieing, humans and vampire signed a treety. The treety was that vampires can't feed on humans freely and humans couldn't kill vampires without reason. But some vampire and humans didn't agree to the treety. Some vampires would still feed on humans. So, humans made a school where humans could train and protect the human population from bad vampires. Bad vampire or rule breaking humans would go on a list to be exacuted by the vampire concil and human council. Vampire hunters or huntress would be assighned to kill the vampires or rebel humans on the exacution list. Vampires and human have and can obtain magic. One strict rule was that vampire and humans could never fall in love. That would get them both put on the execution list. Some vampire would go insane and would become " Lost ones".

Juvia Lockstar, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, and Levy Mcgarden, Mirajane Stauss are the top huntress in Vampire hunting school. Juvia posses water magic, her only weakness is ice magic. Erza re-quips, her weakness is dark magic. Lucy uses the stars, her weakness is fire magic, and Levy is a solid script user, her weakness is iron. Mira uses soul takeover, her weakness is runes.

*Juvia p.o.v.*

Another body went down with another. Blood of allies and blood of enemies stained the pavement. We were both tied at the moment. I prayed that we could win and destroy these blood-suckers. This mission was an S-class mission. The toughest status of mission levels.

'' Juvia look out." Lucy warned me.

It was to late, a Lost one was coming right to me with it's disgusting fangs showing. I tried to dodge but I couldn't get out of the way in time. Somthing grabbed my arms and buried me with it's chest.

" Aw look the huntress can't even dedend herself. Your an S-class mage for magic sakes." mocked the voice.

I saw the lost one disinagrete into ash.

"What the.'' I look to see my savior.

When I saw the fangs I knew that they were a vampire. I struggle to push away.

" Prince Gray. What are you doing here?" Erza demanded respectfully.

" Erza do you know who is he.'' I demanded.

" Yes he is Prince Gray, prince of the vampires." Levy answered with a serious manner. That was something rare, so that means that this was seroius.

Three otheer vampires slowly made their way to Gray's side. One had pink hair, one was heavily pierced, and one had blue hair with a red tattoo.

" Hey under prince we're done with the rest." said the one with pink hair.

I stood there shaking with fury.I was beyond pissed. How dare they pity us. We were S-class huntress for christ sakes! I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and water slicer a tree. I then punch the tree. I look to see the vampires shock at my actions, my friends weren't suprised at my sudden outlash. I glared at the vampires and turned around. I stomped away to the truck.

* Lucy p.o.v.*

I looked to see the vampires who stood there and looked at Juvia's figure stomping off. They then looked to see the poor battered tree.

" I'm sorry for my friends sudden actions, you see she strongly doesn't like vampires." I apologize.

" What a crazy bitch." Gray said.

" She's really nice if your not a vampire." Levy explained.

" Why does she dislike us so much?" asked the vampire with the red tattoo.

" She won't tell us. However, we can not force her.'' Erza spoke. " Anyway, tell us what are your names? If you feel compterable to have us say our names frist that won't be a promblem."

" I'm Natsu Dragneel." the one with the pink air smiled. pumping his fist in the air.

" Gajeel Redfox. Don't piss me off." the one with a lot of piercing grunted.

" I'm Jellal Fernades." the one with the red tattoo bowed. He was wearing a hood so I could't see his face clearly. " Oh how rude of me. You probably need to see my face." he reveled his face.

" Fernandes?" I asked.

" Wait a minute. Look Lu-chan!" cried Levy. My eyes widen when I saw his face.

'' You look like Sigerain!" Erza exclaimed.

" Worse, they have the same last name." I shook in my spot.

We were consume by silence. Siegrain was one of the top hunters of the acdamy.

" I'm going to look for that girl. What's her name?" Gray broke the silence.

" Her name is Juvia. But I should warn you, she doesnt't l-" I was interupted by Gray running away.

" Oh no." Levy shook her head.

*Juvia p.o.v.*

I stomp into the forest and headed towards the truck. I finally got to the truck and tried to find the keys in my pockets.

" Hey there." I jump back at the voice I knew to well.

I jumped back reaching for a kunei.

" Relax I'm just here to say hi." Grey puy his hands up in the air. " You really should say thank you to me."

" I have no reason to thank you vamire!" I snapped.

I turned around to face back to the car but I felt a hand grab my wrist. A horrible flashback came into my mind. With one touch the past came to my mind. I started screaming bloody murder. I collapse to the ground to my knees, one hand one the side of my head and one hand on my eye, I could see between my pinky finger and my rind finger. I kept screaming for the images to go away. Blood painted everywhere. My eyes widen as I saw my parents body. I clutch my head. Why woun't it go away? Then I remeber a evil vampire grabbed my hand pulling me up. That's when some hunters came and killed the vampires.

*Lucy p.o.v*

" Dang it! How rude." I stomped on the ground.

We heared Juvia scream bloody murder. We all ran to her screaming cries.

" Juvia!" Erva, Levy, and I screamed.

We saw her crying figure and and a stunned Gray.

" Erza."

" Yeah." she headed to Juvia trying not to touch Juvia, but trying to calm her down.

A few seconds, after Juvia collasped in Erza's arms.

" You touched her, didn't you." I looked at Gray

" I only grabbed her wrist." Gray look at Juvia's sleeping figure.

I charged at him, only to be stopped by a hand near by neck.

" Sorry Luce, but I can't let you hurt the prince." Natsu said seriously and dangerously.

I growled at him and than surrendered.

" This is why you should let me finish." I massaged my forehead. ' I was going to say don't touch her. She freaks out when somebody touches her.

" Lu-chan." Levy said serious. " It's was way worse than any of the times we've touched her."

" You're right." I sighed.

" Lucy, Levy, we have to go." Erza said.

" Yeah. Bye guys.'' we waved. Erza carried Juvia and layed her down in the back seat.

* the guys p.o.v.*

We watched the truck move further away.

" What the hell was that."

"I don't know but it was defintely weird."

" I hope Luce doesn't hate me when I stopped her." Natsu gloomed.

" I half to admit, Juvis sure is instersting." Gray laught.

He was not going to be bored anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

* Juvia p.o.v.*

My eyes felt light slap across my face. I goaned and got up. My head hurts and my eyes are still blurry. I got used to the light and then I saw something that made me sick to my stomach. It was Him. The thing I despised the most.

Gray Fullbuster and he's friends. No more like his bodygaurds and friends.

" Natsu Darngneel, son of Igneel Dragneel." I scanned Natsu. This was another talent I have. I could just look at somebody and see all their data, that includes weakness. I continued. " Weakness: patience."

" Gajeel Redfox, son of metalicana. Weakness: patience."

" Freed Justine, weakness: trust."

" Jellal Fernandes, weakness: brother Siegrain." I saw him shift nervously and glance somewhere else.

" And last Gray Fullbuster... no data can be collected." I couldn't see his data.

Why? What? This has never happened before. They look shocked at me except fullbastered, who was smirking. That only made me angrer.

" How come I can't see your data?" I asked through clenched teeth.

" Just because." he looked away.

" Why are you here anyway?" I asked rudely.

I got up but my legs caves in becase there was pain and something cold looked to see a wound of a claw mark that was frozen but some ice was coming out. I tried to walk but I fell. I embraced impact only to fell warm arms wrap around my body. I eyes glanced to see Gray held me in his arms. I struggled to push away because I was so weak at the moment.

" Hey easy there." He looked at me.

I was about to freak out because of touching just brought back horrible memories, but he clamped a hand on my mouth.

" Don't scream." he warned.

With no control of my body, I only nodded. I wanted to bite down on his hand, but somthing told me not to.

" Thank you, but I don't need your help." I pushsed him away.

" Are you sure? Cause you can barely stand." He took a step closer.

" Do that and I'll kill you." I glared at him.

I made a weapon out of water, but as soon as it came, it dissapered.

" Damn it!" I punch the wall.

" How can I seem so weak! I'm a S-class for god's sake." I screamed.

As my anger just kept coming I kept punching the wall. So crimson red liquid drip from my knuckles and onto the pure white tile. I felt arms snake around my arms. I kick and screamed for then to stop touching me. The memories kept coming back. I was now crying. I felt someone hugging me, telling me it's going to be okay. My tempar was lowering and soon I fell asleep. That was the first time I calmed down even if someone was touching me.

* Gray p.o.v.*

Juvia kept hitting the wall into blood fell onto the floor. Everybody was just as I was tempted. I tried to control it but it was really hard. I grabbed her arms with mine. I already knew she was going to freak out so I hugged her, telling her eveything's it's going to be okay. There was something that happened to her, traumatising her at a single touch. Soon she fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up and carried her outside the hostpital room. I saw a worried Lucy, Erza, Levy, and Mirajane.

" Where does she live?"

" Fairy hills room 12342." Levy answered.

I nodded a thanks and headed out of the hospital. I glanced at a sleeping Juvia in my arms. She was really pretty when she's quiet and not pissed all the time. She remindes me of a girl I used to know. Unfortunely that girl died long time ago. People used to call her the despressed child. They used to say she brought the rain, that she was rain its self. Every vampire knows about what happened to her, but know one talks about it. I remember people said that lost ones killed her and her family. I never talked about it to anyone. I always forced a smile and a laught, Deep inside, I missed her. I was her first freind. No one dared go near her, afraid that she might share her depressing feeling to them.

I kept looking for Fairy Hills. I fanilly found it. I headed in and found Juvia's room. I didn't have a key to get in the room, so I kicked it open. I walked to her bed and gently put her down. I covered her and I was about to leave when I felt someone pull me back.

* Juvia p.o.v.*

I opened my eyes to see gray's back turning to leave. Instictavly, I grabbed in arm. He looked back to me suprised.

" Please don't leave me." I whispered.

I didn't want to tell him that, but I acciedently said it. How stupid I'am I?

" So troublesome." he scratch his head.

He layed down next to me, closing his eyes. I scooted closer to him. He stiffened but then relexed.

" You know your pretty weird." he spoke. " First you hate me then you don't want me to leave."

" I don't know why but I don't want you to go." I looked out the window and it was raining." Drip, drip, drop." I looked at the rain.

* Gray p.o.v.*

" Drip, drip, drop." I heared her whisper.

My eyes widen at her statement. There was only one girl that I know who says that. She died 12 years ago. It was sad that I couldn't even remember her name or what she looked like.

* Flashback Gray's p.o.v.*

" Stay away from her, she's gloomy." someone eyed the girl in disgust.

" Yeah, and it's alway raining around her." another spoke.

" So what. She's still human. She's probably sad all the time because she has no friends." I walked over to her.

She looked at me with a hint of suprise, but then it quickly was replaced with sadness.

" Why are you here. No one plays with me. Or is my friend." she looked down with sad eyes.

" Well then it looks like I'm your first friend then." I grinned and pointed to my self.

" Really!" she hopped of the rock she was sitting on.

'' Really."

" Your my first friend." she looked at the rain. " Drip, drip, drop."

The rain stopped and the sun came out.

" Wow. I've never seen the sun before."

" Really?" I asked suprised.

" Yes. It sure is pretty." she smiled as she looked at the sun.

* End of flashback Juvia p.o.v.*

I eyes lids fell as I was getting more tired. I yawned as I drifited off to sleep.

* Juvia's dreams*

" Come on little girl. We just want some blood." said a vampire.

" N-no." the girl shook in fear. " Mommy! Daddy!" she cried as a vampire lifted her parent's corpse's from the ground.

" You think you have a good life just because your royal? You think your special?" the vampire enraged.

The vampire slapped the small chiled and then grabbed her wrist. She cried in protest.

" Somebody help! Anybody! Help! Help!" she screamed.

The vampire then grabbed her by the hair and was about to bite her. An arrow went through it's head and the child and the vampire fell on the floor. The vampire then turned to ash and it's ashes scattered on the floor. The looked to see people there.

" Please... go away." she sheiled her face in case they were more vampires.

" There's a survivor!" somone yelled.

" It's okay child." some crouched down to her and smile.

They held out their hand. The girl took the hand and wiped her tears away.

" You won't remeber what happened." the voice said.

" What?" the little girls asked.

Someone approched the girl and put the hand on her forhead.

" Wait?! What are you doing?!" the girl screamed.

She felt a bit of pain before everything turned black.

* End of dream.* * Juvia's p.o.v.*

" Juvia! Juvia! Are you okay! Wake up!" cried a familiar voive.

" It hurts! It hurts!'' I cried touching my head.

" What hurts?" " Juvia what hurts?" cried the frantic voice.

I opened my eyes to see Gray looking at me with worried eyes.

" I- its just a dream?" I asked.

I sighted in relief.

" It was just a dream.'' I reapted.

I got up from the bed to see Gray look at me confused.

" Sorry.'' I said. It was all I could say.

I looked to see my dry-bloodied knuckles. Something controled my body all of a sudden. I just stared at it my knuckles, hungerily. I quickly regained my senses and rushed to the bathroon to wash the dry blood away.

* Gray p..o.v.*

I saw Juvia look at her bloodied knuckled hungerily, like she wanted to tatse the blood. No not tatse, devour. She qucikly regained her senses and rushed to the bathroom.

Why was it? Why did she look hungry for her own blood. Could she be a vampire? No. She depises my kind. Why is she constantly freaking out or in pain?

I sighed and layed back down and closed my eyes. I heared shuffling and opened my eyes. I saw Juvia lay down also and snuggle up to my chest.

It was ironic. Here she hated me but I'm still here. Oh well. I slowly closed my eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

* Juvia p.o.v.*

I wrapped my arms tighter into my pillow. My pillow felt kind of soft and warm. I snuggled it even tighter.

" C-can't breathe." my pillow gasped.

Wait... GASPED! I loosen my grip and open my eyes widely. I was not hugging my pillow. I was hugging the prince of vampires. I let go and turned my body around so he couldn't see my beet red face.

" Juvia is sorry." I covered my face with my hands.

" Did anyone ever tell you that you have a grip like a boa"? he asked.

" S-shut up." I blushed.

I looked at my alarm clock.

" Shit! It's 8:30!" I yelled.

" So what's the big deal?" Gray asked.

" The big deal is that I have missions starting at 8:30!" I yelled at him." I always start missions at 8:30.''

" Well there is one way to get to the academy." He grinned evilly.

" W-what." I stuttered.

I did not like that evil smile.

" This-" Gray zoomed over to me.

He put me on a piggy-back way.

" Ready?" he asked.

" For what."

He zoomed tgrough the street, jump on buildings. I was screaming, not in fear but for adrenaline of the fun.

" This is so much fun! Faster!" I giggled.

" You sure have a taste for speed Mrs. Lockster." he smiled. " Look the schools ahead."

" Aww." I pouted but then I giggled.

He cuckled and then stopped at Fairy Tail. When we stopped I got off his back.

" Bye." I blushed.

It was weird. Here I first hated vampire, but now I'm talking to one to one like he was my friend.

" Bye." he waved before zooming off.

" Oh look!" a familiar voice said.

" It's Juvia who was talking to Gray." another voice said.

" Oh! They would make a cute couple!" squealed another voice.

" I agree." a stern voice agrred.

" Oh no." I groaned." Lucy, Erza, Mira, Levy. Just shut up!"

The four just laughted at Juvia's flusterness.

Juvia felt an uneasy aura. Like somebody was watching her. That sent shivers down her spine.

* Gray p.o.v.*

Juvia sure is intresting. I pretty much watch her doing the whole day. Great, now I seem like a creep. That's just great.

I kept thinking about Juvia and how she looked like when she saw her dried blood knuckles. I got more frustrated every moment I thought of it and couldn't come up with any thing. Oh well.

* Juvia .*

" Juvia Lockster, please come the principle's office."

I headed to the office of principle Makarov.

" Juvia, nice to see one of my top huntress here." Makarov turned serious." The number of lost one's is increasing. So we will make a pack with the royal Fullbusters."

" What!" I slapped my palms on the desk. " Principle that's observe!"

" Listen Juvia you will head out tomarrow in the morning."

" But-"

" No buts." he said sternly.

" I understand.''

I left completely unaware of what was going to happen next.

* Somewhere else.*

" The girl, she is almost ready for her true form."

" Yes then we'll use her as our slave."

" She has no idea of the power she holds."

" Yes just you wait."

" Will have true power."

The room filled with dark laughter.

* back to Juvia, juvia p.o.v.*

" Jeez I'm hungry, but not for food." I thought.

I walked to the woods for training. In incrible thirst controled my insticts. I wanted something but not food or water. Something else is what I desired. I heared a shuffleing noise and I instanly went over to it. I saw it was a rabbit and I picked it up. I didn't know what I was doing. Something controled my body. I regained my compusure and put the rabbit down.

" Sorry little guy." I smiled apologizing.

My thoart burned like there was fire I needed something to drink. My caniens began to ache.

" Ow!" I rubbed my jaw.

I quickly got out of the woods and went to go home.

I got in my room but the hunting insticts just incrased. my heart and teeth trobbed along with my thoart. I slid down and held my thaort.

" What's happening." I panted.

" Hey Juvia." Gray waved.

He came out all of a sudden.

Hunting instincts kicked in and I grabbed his shirt and pinned him.

" I have no contol over my body.'' she thought.

*Gray p.o.v.*

My eyes widen as Juvia leaned over me, ready to eat me at any moment. I felt the warmth of her breath as she leaned closer.

" I'm really thirsty and my thoarts on fire. It seems like being around you keeps me at bay." she leaned to my ear.

" Juvia-"

* Juvia p.o.v.*

I leaned out when I realise what I was doing.

" I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening!"

He hugged me in a tight embrace.

" It's okay. Just sleep right now. Tomarrow's a big day. I heared your helping us tomarrow." he suggested.

" Yeah." I layed down.

He layed down next to me, then hugging me again.

" Wait what are you-" I blushed.

" Your probably going to wrap your arms aroung me anyway. So I'll have the upper hand.'' he smirked.

Then I heared thunder. I don't know why but I was really scared of it. Not usual scared, but really, really scared. I instanly buried my body into his chest.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't answear him.

" Juvia are you scared of thunder?"he snickered.

" S-shup up. It just brings up painful stuff."

Another clap of thunder roared.

" EEEPP!" I buried my head in the covers. " I need to make the thunder go away."

" Call me Gray-sama, and your wish is my command." he teased.

" Never."

" Oh well." Gray sighed." Night."

Another roar of thunder clapped.

" Damn it! I cursed. " Plesea Gray sama." I whispered.

" What was that? I didn't hear you."

'' Please Gray sama." I blushed.

Thank god it was dark.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. Then the thunder was gone. I couldn't hear it anymore.

" I-it worked!" I yelled in amazement.

"Yep." Gray grinned." Told you I would make go away."

*Gray p.o.v.*

" Thanks Laxus I owe you one." I thought.

I look to see Laxus leave after he stopped the thunder.


	4. Chapter 4

_"It's okay. You'll be safe."_

_"Run Juvia!"_

_"Help the princess!"_

_An evil laugh responded to the shouting._

_The voices echoed in my mind._

_Why? Why? What is with these voices? Is there something wrong. I don't understand._

The sun light lingered on my face making me wake up with a sigh. I slowly got up and recalled what happened. I remember that I cradled in Gray's arms. My face turned red from embarrassment. Then I realized I was weak in front of a _man, _no- correctiona _prince _who prince of _vampires. _

"Why!" I half whispered half cried silently to myself.

"Morning sunshine." smirked a raven-haired boy.

"Gray-" I was interrupted.

"Nope, it's Gray- _sama." _Gray smirked.

"There's no way in vampire hell am I calling you _that." _I scoffed.

"That's so cute, you think you have a choice." he mocked.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

He sat down on the floor and continued," You see I'm the prince of vampires!" he waved his hand in the air.

"Brag much?" I rolled my eyes.

Gray chuckled at my comment.

"Well you see, I am not the only one who lives in the castle-"

I interrupted, "I know Queen Ur, princess Urtear, prince Lyon, and finally you, prince Gray Full buster."

He looked at me shocked.

"How did you...?"

" I like to know who my enemies/ targets are."

"Your joking right?" he scoffed.

I kicked a shelf to revel a little shelf with anti-vampire weapons. I crossed my arms and he sweat dropped.

"Wow..." was all he could say.

"Anyway he have to leave soon." I said, walking over to my closet.

He sat there confusedly. He tilt his head back.

"Get out! I'm going to change ya pervert!" I hissed.

I literally kick him out of the room.

" Jeez what her deal..." Gray grumbled.

" I can hear you!'' I yelled at him furious.

" Love you." he responded, probably cowering in fear.

But I blushed at his response.

"honestly..." I grumbled and sigh.

15 minutes later...

I open the door only to see a familiar blob falling.

" GRAY..." I hissed.

I could just feel the flames roaring behind me. I glared at him so deadly that I could give Mira, Erza, Lucy nightmare.

"Juvia, let's be settle like rational people..." he stuttered.

"Your dead..." I hissed.

"Hey I'm still human even though I'm a vampire!" he looked offended.

"No, that's not why I mean." I hissed, "I mean Erza's gonna kill you. Your dead."

It's not like she'll find out." he rolled his eyes.

His eyes widen in realization.

"Wait a minute Juvia... let's be rational here." he cried.

"Hm...let me think about it... no." I smirked.

I grabbed my phone and rang Erza.

_" Hello." _the scarlet haired warrior answered.

Quickly I made the best scared voice ever.

"Erza! Come quick, Gray was trying to look at me while AI change." I cried.

I look to see Gray who was praying and crying at the same time muttering "mommy".

_"Where are you?! I'll kill him!" _Erza's voice risen with anger.

"At my house! Come quickly Erza! He's chasing me!" I smirked, quickly I added," No stop Gray! Help me Erza! I'm weaponless!"

I heard the click that told me that she hung up. I smirked. Quickly at posed like I was venerable and made fake tears in my eyes. I ruffled my clothes.

"_3...2...1..." _I counted in my head.

As if on cue, I heard a loud bang and look up to see a roaring fire, growling beast, pissed off she demon. Also known as Erza "Titania" Scarlet!

"Gray Fullbastard!" the she demon roared.

"Mommy." Gray whimpered.

Erza grabbed Gray collar and dragged him to the other room. He cried as she dragged him.

"No! Juvia! Erza!" he cried.

Next I heared a few loud bangs.

"GIHI~" I giigled, making a peace sign with my fingers.

Everything was silent until Erza came out with an unconscious, bloodied, tied up, bruised, and even the fastes regenerating vampire couldn't heal, Gray.

"_hehe, take that vampire boy." _I laughed evilly in my head.

"Oh thank you Erza!" I flung myself at her, creating more fake tears.

Erza smiled. " I'm glad you're safe Juvia."

"Thank you!" I grinned.

Erza nodded and took her leave.

I leaned over to Gray's ears.

" Try to peek on me again and _I_ will kill you." I hissed whispered in his ear.

I smirked as I swirled away until a hand caught me. I let out a squeak of surprised.

"There's no ropes that can tie this Fullbuster down." Gray smirked.

He leaned in until our faces were only inches apart. My face could have been mistaken for Erza's hair.

"Pervert!" I screeched as I kicked him.

He made a "oomph!" sound as he thudded on the floor.

"Ow." he groaned.

"Idiot!" I swirled around from him.

I heard him chuckle behind me. Now my face was red from anger.

"Honestly...I'm going to kill him one day I swear..." I sighed. "Hurry up! We gotta leave for the mission you vampire slow poke. Oh... also" I smirked, having so clothes in my hand specifically a certain vampire's underwear. " Put on some clothes, people might mistakes a stripper.

"What!" he screamed.

It was my turn to chuckle. Sometimes revenge is sweet.

**I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. But her is my story. Thanks for following and supporting. No reviews no new chapter!**

**I like to thank these people.**

- 4-Sweet-Lianna

- Chibi Waru-Chan

- ProjXPsyClone

- Rakuen 94

- Ushiio

- fairytailfever

- xMagicMayhem

- Geminifan

- Mares Tarifa

- Pinky Berry

- ProjXPsyClone

- Sarapyon


	5. Chapter 5

After Gray recovered from his beating that Erza gave him, we set out on the journey to go to his kingdom. The birds chirped, the sun shined bright. All was a peaceful day. At least, it should have...

My forehead twitch with anger because of _someone _was bragging about living in a castle! I rubbed my temples in irritation.

"Will you _please _just shut up!" I pleaded.

Gray made a offended look," Why Juvia, do you not wish to hear my stories?"

"No!" I snapped.

"Ouch." he mocked, putting his hands over his heart.

"You're a vampire, you'll live." I said.

"Yeah but my heart is wounded Juvia. Can you heal my broken heart?" he asked.

'What heart? you dead for corpse sake!" I scoffed.

"corpse sake?"

"Yes. Got a problem with it?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No. no problem.'' he waved his hands in front oh him.

I turned back and kept on walking.

"Did I mention I live in a castle?"

"Only a million times." I muttered.

"I heared that." Gray chuckled.

"Stupid vampire."

"Stupid vampire huntress.'' Gray mocked.

"Wanna be stacked?" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Someone doesn't know how to take a joke." he muttered.

"I heard that." I hissed.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered.

"Whatever." I scoffed.

I turned around and continued walking.

"Hey look right ahead. That's my house." Gray pointed.

I looked up to be greeted with a huge blue castle. The dazzling blue sparkled in the sun. A giant gate protected the castle. Guards stood outside to the castle. The guards looked up, bowed and greeted us. The castle's gates rose up and the dirt rose from the ground.

"Ladies first." Gray said.

I walked in to the castle. When I was in the "welcoming part" of the castle, I was slapped with cold air. I instantly wrapped my arms around my body. Even though I was in my usual warm clothes, it felt like thin cloth protecting my body.

"Opps, did I forget to tell you it's very cold to humans.'' Gray shrugged.

"I...h-hate y-you." my teeth chattered.

"I can live with that." Gray shrugged again.

"You're not even alive to begin with!" I screeched.

"Ouch. That's loud." Gray covered his ears.

"Good." I nodded.

I heard him chuckled behind me. As I opened my mouth to hiss at him, I was interrupted by the sound of the two castle doors opening. I turned and saw a very handsome man. I started to observe. He is a

young slim man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver, but most hairs are spiky. His eyes are slanted with dark round pupils. he has small, linear, dark eyebrows. I must of been staring because our eyes met.

"Hello." he said.

"even his voice is handsome." I thought. "Wait! he's a vampire. Idiot!" I thought once more.

"Uh, hi." I waved shyly.

"Long time no see." Gray said.

"Yeah Gray." he called back.

"Juvia, this is my brother, Lyon." Gray gestured to the boy with bluish hair.

"I'm Juvia, and you are?" I asked, probably blushing as I felt the heat go to my face to my ears.

"I'm Lyon." Lyon walked over.

He crouched on one hand and reach for my hand. He grabbed my hand gently and kissed my knuckles.

''I do believe this is what they call "love at first sight." Lyon whispered.

My face went all red with heat.

"Um...e-excuse me?'' I squeaked.

"Lyon. That's enough. I don't want her to catch your stupidity.'' Gray called.

"What was that.'' Lyon looked at Gray.

Gray and Lyon head-butted.

''Um guys.'' I whispered.

Buy Lyon and Gray ignored me.

"The ...''

"SILENCE!" a demanding voice bellowed.

A hand hit both Gray and Lyon. The both fell on the ground.

"Queen is here..." I whispered, finishing what I was going to say.

"Honestly, I have idiots for you as boys." said the voice.

'' M-mother." stammered Lyon and Gray.

"Fools." the queen scolded.

"Queen Ur." I bowed down for respect.

"Rise." she commanded.

I was shocked but I did what I was told.

"Yes milady." I said.

"So you are the vampire huntress that accompanied my son?" she asked.

"Yes milady. My name is Juvia Lockster." I bowed, flustered with talking to such royalty.

I looked up to see her smile.

"You must have some patience." she smirked.

"Yes, he talked my ear off." I joked and giggled.

"Hey!" I heard Gray protest.

"And I've seen you met my eldest son, Lyon." she looked Lyon and smirked, "he's a charming young man, but he sure is something. I guess very childes is the word." Ur laughed.

"Hey! That is not true." Lyon protested.

"Sure it isn't." Queen Ur rolled her eyes.

"Beside," Lyon walked up to me, " I love Juvia."

The room became silent. Heat rose to my face again.

"What!?" Ur exclaimed.

Lyon looked at his mom seriously before repeating, "I said I love Juvia."

"I see." the queen nodded.

"I shall give her time to take in my love." Lyon nodded his head.

"Lyon-sama?" I looked at him.

"It's okay, I will wait my future wife Juvia-_sama." _Lyon kissed my hand.

"Anyway enough with the soaps." Gray walked to my side.

"Where would she be sleeping?" Gray asked.

"Hmm..." the queen murmured.

"Mabey Urtear?" Ur suggested.

"Mother!" Lyon exclaimed," You can't be serious!"

"Urtear?" I whispered.

"For once I agree with Lyon." Gray pointed at Lyon. "There is no way Juvia can room with Urtear and Live."

"What?!" I exclaim.

"She just going through a phase." Ur reassured.

"since six." Lyon murmured.

A ice sword was thrown at him, barely missing his head.

"Next time I won't miss on purpose." Queen Ur gave him a evil smirk.

"Scary..." I thought.

"Anyway, Juvia you will sleep in Urtear's room. Is there any rejections?" Ur smiled, but then formed a dagger out of ice.

"N-nope." Lyon and Gray gave a weak replie.

"Good." Ur smiled, gripping the dagger so it would break and it did.

"Double scary..." I thought again.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Sorry, it's sucky and short! It's cause I had writers block. Trust me, I'm not some writer who abdons their storeis. I just have writers block.**


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden blood ch. 6

Queen Ur led me to room with a grand staircase. I awed at the room. It was marble. The floor to the ceiling had to at least be 40 feet. The staircase railing was made with wrought iron, with gilt bronze metal trophies. A large chandelier hanged in the middle from the staircase landing.

"So pretty..." I muttered.

"Thank you Juvia." Queen Ur smiled.

I blushed.

"It's nothing. It's just that it's so pretty." I turned to her.

"I hope so." she teased.

"Now, Urtear's room is straight ahead." queen Ur said as we walked up the stairs.

We stopped as we got to the end of the hallways.

"Here it is! Good luck!" Ur waved as she walked away.

"Good luck?" I asked in confusion.

I knocked on the door. A small shuffle was heard before a girl opened the door with a glare.

"Yes?" she hissed.

"Um, I'm Juvia and I'm staying here and your mother said I was to sleep in your room." I smiled.

"Age. Don't waste my time." she demanded.

"18." I answered.

"18? Your 18?" she smiled and instantly brightened.

"Yes." I said, confuse.

She squealed and pulled me in a hug.

'I'm so glad I now have a girl who is the same age as me to talk to!" Urtear squealed.

"You don't have any friends" I frowned.

'Nope. Not the same gender who is my age. I mean Gray and Lyon are boys, and my mom is too old in my opinion." she answered sadly.

"We'll I guess that makes me your first friend eight? Well that make me happy!" I smiled at her.

"I guess your right!" she smiled back. "Do you like my room?"

I turned and admired the room. It was a blue room with a bed to fit four of me and hers. It had chairs and tables, along with decocting designs on the walls. A large white dresser was in the corner of the room. It had a large mirror above the fireplace, with was decorated with real gold and a table a few feet from it with flowers. I looked up to the ceiling to see myself looking at painted clouds!

'WOW! Amazing! It's so pretty Urtear-sama!" I awed.

"I'm glad you like it!" she laughed.

"Juiva go ahead and unpack , I'll help you." Urtear smiled.

I blushed, "No, it's okay Urtear-hime! I'll do it my self." I waved my hand in the air.

"Call me Urtear."

"Okay...Urtear." I whispered.

"There we go!" she laughed.

I unpacked and sat down.

"Hey Juvia, I'm sure your hungry, so why don't we go and eat dinner with everyone!" Urtear brightened.

"Okay!" I said.

We walked into the dining room. It was HUGE! It has paintings of lions and the Fullbuster crest. The table was long with nine chairs on each side and one at one end and a throne on the other end. It was six stained glass paintings in the room. Rugs covered some of the floor, but some was decorated with rose marble mosaic floor. It had an outstanding crystal chandelier .My guess was 13,000 hand- cut pieces creating that dazzling effect. . Heck there was another table! Together, they could seat 300 people. However, the more I looked at it, the more it made me sad. I didn't belong here. I was poor. They were princes and princess and a queen, they were rich. We were as different as night and day. I must have shown my sadness because Urtear looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay Juvia?" she whispered, voice full of concern.

I faked smiled.

"Yeah! I was trying to remember if I brought something I needed, but I can't remember what."

"Oh." she said.

"Take a seat Juvia." queen Ur nodded.

"Yes queen Ur." I bowed.

I sat in, the cushion left a soft feeling. They sat down as well and started to chat amongst themselves. I perked up when I heard my name being spoken.

I can't believe Juvia got Urtear to come out of her room! It's a miracle." Lyon shook his head.

'' I will hit you with this plate in a not so comfortable spot." Urtear threaten as she hissed.

"I surrender!" Lyon threw his hands up and waved, showing he was surrendering."

Queen Ur, Gray, and I laughed.

"So Juvia, your mission is tomorrow, no?" Queen Ur asked.

"Yes, probably should head out in the morning." I nodded.

"What's is the mission about?" Ur asked curiously.

"Taking out a group of rogues." I answered bluntly.

" I see." queen Ur nodded solemnly.

"Can take some equipment, like weapons...or say cars?" Gray asked eagerly.

"Of course." queen Ur smiled at him.

"Yes!" Gray shouted.

"Gray!" queen Ur scolded, "We have a guest."

That was her reason!?, I thought. So that means manners weren't really a thing here. That made it more fun.

"It's okay queen Ur, I don't mind." I waved my hands.

"It's okay Juvia, you don't need to stand up for him. It's about time he learns manners." Ur hissed.

"O=okay." my eyes drifted to the floor.

The rest of the evening was comfortably silent. Urtear and I got up and excused our selves.

"Good night." they called out.

"Good night." Urtear and I called back.

We walked back to Urtear's room, but I excused myself when I saw a piano in a room that was basically painted and dipped in gold.

"Are you sure Juvia? You know your way?" Urtear asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Okay..." Urtear muttered weakly.

I entered the room, awed once more. My eyes and feet drifted to the grand piano that was positioned infornt of me. I slowly, but eagerly brushed my fingers on the keys. I sat on the bench and began to preform.

**TBC...**


End file.
